Por eso te odio ahora y siempre Version 1
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: ¿Por que Sirius y Severus se llevan tan mal? ¿Será posible que ambos esten enamorados de la misma persona? La guerra a empezado y el que sufre las concecuencias es.....(yaoislash) TERCER CAPITULO
1. Mi persona especial

              Versión 1.0         

                                                Por eso te odio ahora y siempre

                         1 Mi persona especial

Otra vez estas ahí, con tu sonrisa de ángel, mientras tus amigos te rodean y platican con tigo, algo no me agrada de todas tus actividades, y es que te juntes con ellos con 'Los Merodeadores' ellos son unos idiotas hipócritas estúpidos, aun que tu pienses que son los mejores amigos del mundo. A mí sinceramente me castran, sus estúpidas bromas me colman la paciencia. Y ahora, siento como mi sangre hierve al ver a uno de tus 'amigos' pasar un brazo por tus hombros. Tu siempre me dices que es solo amistad, pero yo sé que cuando te ve, piensa lo mismo que yo, que eres una personas totalmente astuta, perfecta, maravillosa. 

Te quitas del circulo cuando me ves. Te acercas sigilosamente y discretamente, ya que un Gryffindor no puede estar con un Slytherin, así que prefiero esconderme ligeramente en las sombras, te acercas a mí y dándome una sonrisa me incitas a que me acerque un poco más. Aun no me he quitado de mi orgullo y lo sabes, por eso ríes cuando me oculto un poco mas en las sombras. 

-Hola, Severus-me dices como si fuera lo más natural 

-Que quieres?-te pregunto desafiante mientras me salgo un poco de las sombras

-Solo quería saludarte-me das una mirada divertida-Ó es que ya te molesta mi presencia-

-Claro que no-dije con algo de rubor en mis mejillas-Lo sabes-

-Te ves tan lindo cuando te ruborizas-

Siempre haces que saque una sonrisa, como la que te estoy dando, te miro, deseo decirte algo, pero no puedo al cruzarme con tus ojos, que me muestran vitalidad, cariño, amor y sobre todo vida....algo que no he visto durante todo mi verano. Veo que abres la boca para decirme algo, pero nuevamente uno de los merodeadores llega y te pone un brazo alrededor de tus hombros. 

-Ven, ya casi se va el tren, recuerda que es nuestro nuevo curso, no querrás llegar tarde-dijo él sonriendo

-Tienes razón-

Me regalaste una sonrisa y te fuiste bromeando con él, subiste como si nada al tren donde nos llevara a nuestra escuela. Siento como alguien pone su brazo en mis hombros y volteo a ver quien es. 

Lucius. 

Ese maldito bastardo que no me deja en paz, cuando entenderá que no me importa lo que diga, nunca me uniré a él, pero es tan terco y testarudo que es como lidiar con un burro.

-Vamos Severus-me dijo sonriendo-Será mejor que entremos al tren y busquemos un lugar decente, Narcisa, Crabbe, Goyle, vengan para acá-

Narcisa, su prometida, no quiso ir con él, mejor se quedo hablando con Parkinson antes de estar de nuevo a lado de este hombre, no me gusta admitirlo, pero su arrogancia y su forma de ser tan cortante, me gusta, me recuerda a alguien.........a mí mismo antes de conocerte

-Estas muy distraído, Servie-me dijiste una vez dentro del vagón-Acaso enamorado?-

-Sabes que no, ahora vuelvo-

-A donde vas?-

-A donde no te importa-

Me salí del vagón y te busco con la mirada, al no encontrarte, pase por el pasillo mirando discretamente los vagones esperando señales de ti. Pero solo encontré a muchos alumnos de otros grados y ni rastros de ti y tus amiguitos. Resignado, vuelvo a entrar a mi vagón, donde Lucius esta riéndose de sus amigos.....vaya hombre.

-Ven Servie-me dijo al verme-Siéntate a mi lado-dijo dando unas palmaditas al asiento de su derecha

Yo me senté resignado, dando un ligero suspiro cuando Lucius puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, y ahora están haciéndose bromas estúpidas que matan de la risa a Lucius. Paso mi mirada a la puerta del vagón, y me asombro de verte haciéndome señas para que salga y vaya con tigo. 

-Tengo que salirme, Lucius-

-A donde?-

-Al baño ¿o no me dejarás salir?-

-Adelante, aun que con gusto de acompaño-

-No gracias, Lucius, puedo ir solo-

Al momento que Lucius quita su brazo de mis hombros, salgo lentamente del vagón y te vuelvo a buscar con la mirada. Estas adelante incitándome a que te siga, como si fuera un juego divertido. Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro al verte, ya que pareces un infante divertido por que va a ir a comprar dulces. Te sigo lo mas discreto que puedo, hasta que llegas a la parte de hasta atrás, donde hay un vagón vació. Entras incitándome con tus manos para que entre contigo. 

Fijándome con cuidado, me metí discretamente, con sigilo, parecía un gato sigiloso y hábil. Al entrar, te miro, me sonríes mientras te sientas.

-Oye, quería decirte algo-me dijes mirando la ventana

-Dime-

-Bueno......no te ofendas ni nada....pero, ¿qué es Lucius de ti? Quiero decir.....bueno, tu sabes....como que se adueña de ti-

-Lo sé-dije mirando otro lado menos a ti-Siempre ha sido así, supongo que es manía suya, ya sabes que tiene una prometida y siempre o la mayor parte del tiempo esta así con ella, debió acostumbrarse-

-Y a ti....¿te gusta?-

-No-dije cortantemente, suspiraste tristemente-No me puedo oponer a Lucius, es como intentar detener un huracán-

-Ya veo-te levantaste dándome una sonrisa-Bien, eso era todo, ya me voy-

Pasas a mi lado y antes de que te fueras, te tome por la muñeca deteniéndote. No voltee a verte y tu hiciste lo mismo

-Y Black? Que es para ti?-

-Mi amigo-

-Por eso te toma como su propiedad?-

-No soy de él, solo me cuida-

-Te cuida?-

-Así es, es mi defensor......pero es mi amigo-

-Por alguna razón no me extrañaría que me dijeras que te gusta-

-No, no me gusta, es solo mi amigo-hiciste una pausa, como pensando en las palabras correctas-Sabes que me gusta otra persona-

Te solté por instinto, escuche como se abría la puerta y se cerraba, dándome a entender que ya te habáis ido. Suspire débilmente y me senté mirando la ventana. Un montón de paisajes pasaban a mi alrededor y una azotada de puertas corredizas me avisa que Lucius me busca. 

Tan impulsivo.

Tan posesivo.

Tan estúpido.

Suspire y me levante para salirme. Y efectivamente, Lucius me buscaba a tan solo cuatro vagones adelante. Como quisiera envenenarlo, pero no puedo, por el simple hecho de que él es mi *único* amigo.

-Servie-dijo al verme-Me tenías preocupado-

-Solo miraba los paisajes por la ventana de aquel vagón-dije despreocupadamente

-Solo tenías que pedirme que te dejará en la ventana y ya, no tenías por que haberte ido-

Pones uno de tus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y vamos....no me arrastras al vagón que compartimos con tus guardaespaldas inmundos.

Tan predecible

Tan ingenuo

Tan perverso

Tan idiota

No sé por que, pero me preocupo por él, por que este bien, tanto como a esa persona, aun así....

-Veo que te gusta ver los paisajes-

Aun no me has soltado y yo ni cuenta me doy de lo que pasea frente a mis ojos, pero asiento sin mirarte, no soportaría (ni deseo) mirar esos ojos azules fríos como el hielo

-Bueno, pronto llegaremos a Hogwarts-me tomas con mas fuerza-Espero que no vuelvas a hablar con esa persona-

-No puedo evitarlo-

-Si puedes, sabes que la odio, es tan.....tan-

-Ya llegamos-dije levantándome, librándome de su abrazo posesivo-Espero que sirvan algo decente en el banquete-

Aun no se había detenido el tren por completo, pero si lo suficiente indicando que ya era hora de llegar. Ya no soportaba estar con él y escuchar que insulte a mi persona especial, si él no encuentra la suya es su culpa.....por que yo sé que quiero mucho (en mi forma) a esa persona......

A James Potter  

Continuara……….

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Notas de la autora:

Que les pareció? Bueno se me ocurrió, según yo es la razón por que Severus y Sirius se odian de muerte, y les dio que habrá dos versiones para los que no les gusten el yaoi, la otra es hetero, pero bueno, espero que les guste y me dejen reviews 


	2. Comenzando una guerra

                 Versión 1.0              

                                                Por eso te odio, ahora y siempre

                    2 Comenzando una guerra

Todos andan en maravillados con el Banquete de Bienvenida, como odio que James siempre sea tan social con las personas, nada mas entraron como 10 niños y ya se hizo amigos de todos, por entre mis compañeros puedo ver a Sirius Black, con un brazo alrededor de MI propiedad, y para colmo, James deja que lo haga mientras bromea con una chica de nuevo ingreso

-Vamos Servie-voltee a ver a Lucius-Deberías presentarte con los nuevos, es mejor tener aliados....-

-Pásame el guisado-

Sin resentimientos y así por que si, me lo da, para seguir hablando con una niña que acaba de entrar

Tan ambicioso

Tan suspicaz

Tan confiado

Odio que siempre cree que es el líder de Slytherin, siempre cree que cualquier persona se esta muriendo por tenerlo a su lado......

Tan orgulloso

Tan terco

Tan estúpido 

Narcisa a lo lejos lo ignora históricamente, apuesto que si no fuera por su matrimonio arreglado, ella ni caso le haría, pero no la culpo, con un hombre así.....

Mas sin embargo, James es distinto, ahora le esta lanzado comida Evans, estoy seguro que la hizo repelar a propósito para darle diversión a los pequeños integrantes

Tan sensible

Tan ingenuo

Tan compasivo

Tan espontáneo 

Tan perseverante

Tan armónico

Creo que no podría describirlo. Veo con desprecio a Lucius, que ha puesto uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, como si fuera mi dueño. Como no tengo ganas de discutir con un hombre tan necio, me pongo a comer mi comida sin discusiones. 

Al terminar, veo como te levantas y le gritas a los de tu casa, diciéndoles que te sigan para tu torre, mientras que Lucius, con voz potente grita

-Síganme, rápido, no tengo su tiempo, Slytherin, muévanse-

-Gryffindor-escuche tu voz-Síganme.....o mejor sigan a la pelirroja histérica que me esta aventando algo de.......repollo-

Escucho unas risas sonoras, me levanto para ver la razón, para verte con la cabeza llena de algo medio café, tu te ríes con todos mientras te quitas un poco de la cara y te lo comes. Black te quita los lentes y se pone a limpiarlos

-Y ahora, síganme por aquí por favor, Merodeadores vayan a preguntar la contraseña para que luego me la digan, ni idea de la que sea.....-dijiste sonriendo 

Te llevaste a tu grupo sonriendo, con Lily hecha una furia pero con una sonrisa y el maldito de Black, te esta abrazando.....Lucius me lleva con él, ignorando a los del primer curso. No debe extrañarme, eso debe hacer todo un Slytherin. Nos juntamos los de Slytherin con los de Gryffindor, pero nos separamos cuando bajamos a las mazmorras y ellos subieron a la torre.....

-Servie, estas algo distraído-

-No te importa-

Me vuelve a poner un brazo en mis hombros, nos encontramos con la puerta a la casa de Slytherin 

-_Imperio_-dice Lucius muy orgulloso

La puerta se abre y me arrastra adentro, apuesto que la acaba de inventar, con eso de que le gustan los hechizos imperdonables. Le dice a los chicos nuevos donde se deben ir para dormirse, sin importarle si se confunden después. Me sienta enfrente del fuego ignorando las preguntas de los alumnos nuevos

-Váyanse a sus habitaciones-les dije después de unos minutos-Lucius no les hará caso-

-Gracias, Servie-me dices una vez que se fueron los niños-No tenía ganas de hablar-

-Ya me di cuenta-dije levantándome

-A donde vas?-

-A dar una vuelta, quiero saber si los hombres lobo están bien-dije antes de salir

-Bien, pero no tardes-fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que la puerta se cerrara

Subí por las escaleras para encontrar el pasillo vació, camine un poco, con la intención de subir las escaleras de mármol, pero un ruido me hizo esconderme detrás de una gran columna

-Sirius, ¿sabes? Yo te quiero y sé que me defiendes, y te lo agradezco-esa voz es inconfundible es de....

-Vamos James-claro, debía ser él-Nada mas es una probadita, ¿o acaso crees que no se que te gustan los hombres?-

-Bueno....no sabía que lo supieras....-

-Claro que lo sé James, nada mas déjame probar-

-No Sirius, ¿cómo se te ocurre?-

-No lo sé, digamos que es curiosidad-

-Espera Sirius.....yo quiero a otra persona-

-La cual no te quiere a ti-

-Como.....¿cómo puedes saberlo?-

-Crees que no me he dado cuenta que te gusta......-

-Black, Potter.....¿qué rayos hacen aquí?-esa voz es de....

-Profesora McGonagall.....pues verá solo.....-

-No me interesa Potter, quiero verlos en su sala común...ahora- 

-Como diga profesora, vamos Sirius-

Por entre las sombras, pude ver a James, que intentaba alejarse del idiota de Black, que se le pegaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se alejaron aun discutiendo, como me gustaría matar a Black por atreverse a tocar a MI propiedad. Mejor le voy hablar para que venga a aclararme unas cuantas cosas.

Entre mi túnica, encontré un trozo de pergamino, entre sigilosamente en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall (que accidentalmente se distrajo por otra cosa) y saque una pluma con un tintero. Escribí rápido un mensaje corto y salí del despacho sin ser notado. Me dirigí a la luchería, con la intención de mandarle una carta, pero escuche voces......

-Ya es hora de irnos-

-Tranquilo James, solo tengo que amarrarle la carta a _Robin_ y ya-

-Sirius.....mientras lo haces, debemos hablar-

-Dime-

Me acerque sigilosamente a ellos, quedando en un estante atrás para que no me vieran 

-Mira.....solo quiero decirte que....me halaga de cierta forma que yo sea tu....bueno, que sea la persona más importante para ti-

-Gracias, cuando quieras-

-Bueno, verás, yo.....es que, yo también te quiero mucho pero.....-

-¿Pero que?-

Sentí como si mi sangre hervía y apreté los puños con fuerza, odio que siempre te tome como suyo. Ahora te tomó por la cadera y te pego a él, maldito Black 

-Es que.....yo quiero a alguien mas......-

-No, no es cierto-

-Si...verás.....-

Me quede perplejo, tanto como se quedo James, el desgraciado de Black besaba a James, lo tomo por sorpresa, y como puedo verlo, no lo deseaba. Intentaba en vano safarse de Black, pero este lo tenía muy bien agarrado. Quise salir y golpear a Black con todas mis fuerzas, pero en eso vi que James dejaba de forcejear y, me dio la impresión, que se desmayo.

Black cargo a James, que ciertamente estaba desmayado, y miro en donde estaba dándome una sonrisa muy desagradable

-Sabes que Snape? Yo sé que él te quiere......pero lo haré que te olvide-

-¿Que le has hecho?-pregunté saliendo de mi escondite

-Una posición simple en mis labios, lo puedo desmayar por semanas, tal vez con suerte despierta dentro de dos días-

-Eres un.....-

-Ah no, perdóname, pero James era más feliz sin conocerte, Los Merodeadores éramos más felices sin saber de tu existencia, yo era más feliz teniendo a la persona que más amo a mi lado, y ahora, con tu permiso me lo llevo-

-No te saldrás con la tuya, Black-le dije amenazadoramente mientras pasaba a un lado mío

-Esto, Snape, no es otra cosa que una guerra, una guerra en donde el premio es el amor de James-me miro con satisfacción-Tu no tienes ventaja-

-Si se trata de eso, lucharemos por él-

Nos miramos por unos momentos, sentí el odio de su mirada y, estoy seguro, que él sintió el odio en mi mirada, estoy seguro que yo ganare esta guerra, y ni Black podrá quitarme al amor de mi vida.

-Con tu permiso, sabandija-me dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos-Debo llevar a James a su dormitorio-

Me empujo con su hombro al pasar, llevándose a James, bueno, si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá, y si son de pociones, yo tengo la ventaja........

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Notas de la autora: 

¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, al principio no me gusto, pero bueno, al final estuvo medio interesante, bueno, finalmente tengo a mi beta lector ^^ muchas gracias naiko, y gracias por revisar este capitulo  ^^ espero que me sigas ayudando como lo estas haciendo ahora. Gracias a todos por dejarme review.


	3. Día Uno: James

Versión 1.0  
  
Por eso te odio ahora y siempre  
  
3 Día uno: James  
  
Al regresar a las mazmorras, no pude hacer otra cosa que quedarme en la sala común, había comenzado con una guerra y no cualquiera, una donde el premio era James. Debería andar con cuidado, Black no es ningún estúpido, además que es él mas listo de toda la escuela.... claro, después de James...  
  
A mi parecer será interesante, ya hizo el primer movimiento, lo que resta es por mi cuenta.. necesitaré ir a la biblioteca muy temprano.. sacaré todos los libros de pociones que encuentre, por que, mi estimado Black, aquí el blanco eres tu.. podría hacerte una maldición... pero sería muy arriesgado.. debo de pensar con calma las cosas, para ello necesito descansar un rato...  
  
Sin mucho ánimo me encamino a mi dormitorio, al entrar observo que Lucius esta dormido en mi cama, ¡Maldita sea! Como odio que haga eso. A regañadientes me quito la túnica y me acuesto en su cama, como detesto dormir en la suya...  
  
Tan ireflexible  
  
Tan burlón  
  
Tan soquete  
  
Como lo odio, bueno, como me dijo, es mejor tener aliados en este lugar.. por que podríamos matarnos entre 'compañeros'  
  
Dejando eso a un lado, me estiro en la cama y me acomodo, mañana sería un día bastante agitado.  
  
***  
  
No fui a desayunar por andar en la biblioteca, mas sin embargo valió la pena, encontré pociones bastante sencillas y muy efectivas, prepárate para lo peor Black.  
  
Camine tranquilamente a las mazmorras, hoy nos tocaba Pociones con Gryffindor.. ya deseaba verlo.  
  
Al entrar, note como muchos alumnos hablaban amenamente, las chicas rodeaban a Lucius y Narcisa hablaba con los hombres con una sonrisa orgullosa, Evans estaba con sus tontas amigas, Figg miraba todo a su alrededor con una mirada bastante fría. No entiendo como puede sonreírle a Black y a James con tanta naturalidad si parece que no sabe como reírse. Mire discretamente al resto de los Gryffindor mientras me sentaba en el lugar de siempre. Encontré a muchos conocidos, mas sin embargo, ni rastro de los Merodeadores.  
  
Cinco minutos después llego el profesor, al parecer estaba muy molesto, por que azotó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas  
  
-Bien, no quiero reclamos, así que pásenme sus trabajos-dijo con el entrecejo fruncido-rápido no tengo la eternidad  
  
Todos sacaron rápidamente sus trabajos, el mío ya estaba en mi banca. Aun que esa frase es estúpida, claro que tenía toda la eternidad, siendo un vampiro no se debe notar el tiempo. Al entregar todos los trabajos, se oyó que la puerta se abrió de golpe.  
  
-¡YA LLEGAMOS!-grito el idiota sonriendo  
  
-¡ASI ES!-grito el pequeño regordete sonriendo de la misma manera que Black  
  
-Perdón por la tardanza-dijo Lupin con las mejillas sonrojadas-Pero tuvimos un pequeño problema ahora en la mañana.  
  
-¿Un problema?-preguntó el profesor relajándose un poco-¿Qué clase de problema?-  
  
-Bueno.. es que-dijo Lupin mirando el suelo ¡Con un demonio! Que lindo se ve sonrojado  
  
-No tenemos que darle respuestas -dijo una voz suave pero imponente-Lo importante es que estamos aquí-  
  
Finalmente había llegado, Black, Pettigrew y Lupin se hicieron a un lado, como si fuera un Rey pasando por los esclavos o el pueblo. Esa mañana se veía diferente...  
  
-Si no quiere que nos quedemos, por nosotros está bien-dijo James en un tono de indiferencia  
  
-Llegaron 10 minutos tarde-replicó el profesor  
  
-¿Y?-dijo James sonriendo burlonamente-¿Acaso nos va a reprochar? Recuerde que nosotros somos los mas destacados en Gryffindor, aun que cierto chico con el cabello café-gris no le salga una que otra poción-dijo sonriendo a Lupin, el se sonrojo más  
  
-Además-dijo Black sonriendo como imbécil-No es necesario que nos dé clase, ya que, para eso se hizo la biblioteca-  
  
El profesor los miro por un rato, lleno de furia. Suspiro fuertemente y les dio la espalda  
  
-Pueden ir a sus lugares o ¿También tendrán dificultad en ello?  
  
Los Merodeadores se fueron a sus lugares, saludando a las chicas cada uno a su modo, Black las saludaba como si fuera el Rey de Inglaterra, Lupin daba pequeños gestos con la mano sonrojado, Pettigrew hacía lo mismo que Black, el único que no hacía nada fue James, que tenía una cara de somnolencia que ni él la aguantaba.. debía ser efecto de la poción que Black le dio..  
  
-Cuándo terminen de saludar y dar autógrafos ¿Me dejarían empezar mi clase?- dijo una vez que los Merodeadores estuvieran sentados, pero aun saludando  
  
-No-dijo James mientras se levantaba  
  
-¿No?-pregunto desafiante el profesor  
  
-Dije no, ¿qué no escucha? o ¿no sabe el significado de esa palabra?- contesto James de la misma manera que el profesor  
  
-¿Y se puede saber por que demonios no?, Potter-  
  
James lo ignoro históricamente, se volteo a ver a sus compañeros y comenzó a decirles algo, todos se comenzaron a alarmar, el profesor se estaba molestando, todos sabían que no deberíamos hacerle enojar, ya que sus instintos eran diferentes por muchas cosas, mas sin embargo, James le importo un comino. Segundos después se paro enfrente del profesor y le entrego los cuatro trabajos.  
  
-Nuestros trabajos-dijo James con calma-Están los cuatro-se fue y tomo asiento-Ahora sí puede empezar-  
  
El profesor lo miro de una manera extraña, pero al final sonrió misteriosamente  
  
-Eres un chico impredecible-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta  
  
-Lo sé, soy único, y ahora ¿no que tenía mucha prisa por empezar?-  
  
El profesor comenzó a dar su clase, yo no podía ponerle atención, miré fijamente a James que estaba recargando su cabeza con su mano izquierda, aun tenía esa cara de somnolencia total por ratos parecía que se dormía y se volvía a la realidad.  
  
Tan lindo  
  
Tan impredecible  
  
Tan desafiante  
  
Tan tierno  
  
Tan delicado  
  
Era difícil encontrar a alguien así, deje de mirarlo, para no levantar sospechas y mire distraídamente el pizarrón, debía de actuar rápido, no puedo permitir que me lo quiten. Voltee a mi derecha para encontrarme a Lucius que estaba dormido descaradamente. Ese hombre no conocía la vergüenza...  
  
Tan egoísta  
  
Tan absoluto  
  
Tan monótono  
  
Tan insensible  
  
Tan aburrido  
  
Lucius era una persona bastante desagradable, mas sin embargo, siento que no puedo vivir sin él.. si yo mismo entendiera mis sentimientos, creo que sería más fácil. Mire a Lucius por gran rato, a decir verdad si tenía su encanto ¡Me lleva la...! No puedo creer que se vea tan inocente dormido.. es la primera vez que le pongo atención cuando duerme.. ¡Demonios! ahora ya creo que es atractivo...  
  
Deje de mirarlo y mejor me puse a buscar en mis apuntes.. debería de conseguir una forma de que Black lo deje en paz.... esta poción es buena... la haré en el tiempo libre que tenemos entre Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, será tiempo suficiente y tendré la poción lista para la hora del almuerzo... hablando de comida, tengo bastante hambre.. me lleva...  
  
-Severus-escuche una voz lejana, esa voz que conozco bien-No fuiste a desayunar, ¿cierto?-  
  
-No, Narcisa-dije sin importancia-¿Y?-  
  
-Nada, solo te doy esto, un Gryffindor té lo mando-me dijo sin animo-Una cosa, no deberías abrirlo, al parecer viene de uno de los merodeadores-me dijo en un susurro-Y ya acabo la clase-termino la frase un poco mas alto cuando se incorporo dejándome el paquete-Te toco hacer pareja con Lupin en la expedición-me sonrió y se fue sin decir nada mas  
  
Mire el paquete sin animo, tenía una de dos, o Black me lo envió o James. Mire a la derecha, Lucius seguía dormido, ni me moleste en despertarlo me salí inmediatamente de la mazmorra, debía de hacer la poción para Black. Decidí que el mejor lugar sería en mi sala común.  
  
Al llegar abrí el paquete con cuidado, era comida... tenía un sobre. Ya sabía de quien era, era de James (no podría ser de Black por que el no juega tan inocentemente) al parecer sabía que no había comido absolutamente nada, y me envió algo.. pero.. ¿cómo lo supo?  
  
Sonreí, él y su habitual forma de predecir las cosas, según es un poco de suerte y puntería para adivinar... solo falta que acepte que es un vidente...  
  
Tome una tostada de mermelada y me la comí lentamente, mientras veía mi brazo.. ¿Cómo había podido unirme a *él*? ¿Acaso era tan ambicioso?, Claro que era ambicioso... las Artes Oscuras son mis favoritas... mas sin embargo.. James corre peligro a mi lado...  
  
Mejor dejaré de pensar en ello, debo de hacer una poción para Black... SI que la va a gustar esto...  
  
***  
  
Era increíble que esa poción me costara tanto trabajo, pero al fin pude hacerle, le puse un poco en su bebida... mientras todos almuerzan tranquilamente, yo miro discretamente la mesa de Gryffindor, aun que James no esta, mi satisfacción era Black  
  
-¿Qué pasa Severus?-me pregunto Lucius después de un rato-¿Hay algo entretenido en la mesa de Gryffindor?-  
  
-Potter no esta-dije fríamente-Puede que le halla pasado algo malo-  
  
-Eso si sería genial, pero ese idiota parece inmortal, no se muere con nada. pero verás que nuestro *padre* se hará cargo de él-  
  
Sentí un escalofrió al pensar en eso, solo asentí en silencio mientras seguía comiendo, podría ser que Lucius tenga razón y que algún día pase... espero que no...  
  
Minutos después apareció James, con la misma cara de somnoliento que hace unas horas, pero ahora parecía más agotado, se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla que le correspondía. Lupin se veía preocupado por él, pude ver que James le afirmaba que no tenía nada, sentí que me moría cuando ese imbécil de Black le daba un poco de tomar de su bebida, ahí estaba la poción, sentía un impulso muy grande por llegar y quitárselo pero fue demasiado tarde, James lo tomo lentamente.  
  
Cerré los ojos, no quería ver, minutos después escuche como Black le gritaba a James esperando una respuesta, llamando la atención de todo el salón.  
  
-¡Cornamenta espera!-escuche el grito de Black-¿Qué paso?-  
  
Abrí los ojos y vi como James salía corriendo del Gran Salón, mientras que Black lo miraba extrañado  
  
-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado?-me preguntó Lucius segundos después  
  
-No lo sé-dije intentando no parecer culpable  
  
-Espero que algo malo-  
  
-Si, sería genial-  
  
No podía salir a verle, ya que se vería bastante obvio sino que me espere un momento, en eso sentí una mirada en mí, una mirada que me hizo sentir escalofríos. Mire la mesa de Gryffindor para encontrarme con la mirada amenazadora de Black, yo le devolví una mirada fría, como si no me importara, no iba a dejar que ese idiota me intimidara.  
  
Momentos después, le hablaron a ese idiota y tuvo que dejar de mirarme. Yo me levante excusándome que tenía tarea pendiente y salí tranquilamente del Gran Salón, cuando me percaté que nadie me observaba salí corriendo en busca de James.  
  
La pócima que había sido demasiado fuerte, casi podría intoxicar a la persona que lo ingiriera, ¡Maldita Sea! Nunca me imagine que James pudiera tomar un poco de esa poción, bueno, al menos me he dado cuenta que en nuestra batalla ahí que ir con cuidado por que la vida de James esta en juego. ¡Maldito Seas, Black!  
  
Seguí caminando y me dirigí a los baños que estaban cerca. Al entrar vi a James que estaba (por lógica) pálido que intentaba regularizar su respiración.  
  
-James-dije mientras me acercaba a él  
  
Lo único que hizo fue abrazarme por sorpresa, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho, sabía que le dolía, esa poción era bastante poderosa.  
  
-Tranquilo, ahora sé té pasa-dije mientras lo abrazaba con dulzura  
  
Nunca había notado cuanto me puede cambiar James, él me puede hacer diferente, sensible, comprensivo, amable, cariñoso, ¡Dios! Solo él podría herirme, ahora mas que nunca me arrepiento de estar ligado a *él*, ahora entiendo mejor que hice lo peor, mas sin embargo ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?  
  
Sentí como se aferraba mas a mi túnica, sentía como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y reprimía leves gemidos de dolor, yo lo abrace un poco más fuerte, ahora que Black me las pagaría... maldito desgraciado, hijo de la..  
  
-Severus-me dijo entre gemidos  
  
-Tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo-le dije suavemente con una sonrisa  
  
Nos quedamos así unos minutos, se nota que James es demasiado fuerte, ahora comprendo lo que dijo Lucius, James parece inmortal. Poco a poco sentí que James dejaba de tomar tan fuerte mi túnica y como se comenzaba a relajar, yo creo que se relajo tanto que se quedo dormido.  
  
Escuche como se abrió la puerta del baño y me voltee para mirar a la persona que había llegado. Por un momento me sentí aliviado, pero aun así me mantuve alerta ya que la persona que estaba hay era mi mejor rival.  
  
-Sé que esa poción era para mi-me dijo tranquilamente-Si lo hubiera sabido, me la hubiera tomado con gusto pero para tu desgracia, se la tomo James, mi querido James-  
  
-No es tu querido-  
  
-Ni tampoco el tuyo-  
  
-¿Y tú que vas hacer?-  
  
-Bueno, créeme, para la próxima será peor mi amigo, por que esta vez no voy a meter a James, por que, una parte de su condición es mi culpa, así que, cambiare de estrategia pero, amigo Severus, te arrepentirás-  
  
-Lo mismo digo-dije seriamente  
  
-Como quieras, ahora, entrégame a James-  
  
-Claro que no-  
  
-Por favor, es obvio que necesita ir a la enfermería-me dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción-Y no creo que se vea bien que un Slytherin se lleve cargando a un Gryffindor ¿no lo crees?, Severus-  
  
Tenía razón, no podía dejar que me vieran, aun que amará mucho a James, no podía darme el lujo de crearme problemas con los de Slytherin y menos con Lucius, a regañadientes le entregue a James.  
  
-Gracias por tu cooperación, Severus-me dijo sonriendo antes de irse  
  
Ese maldito de Black, me las va a pagar, por ahora esperare a que James se recupere para atacar, pero cuando menos se lo espere, ahí estaré, con tal de que James sea mío, haré lo que sea...  
  
Continuara......  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Ok, finalmente después de mucho tiempo, continuo esta historia, y bueno, claro que no lo hice sola, Naiko-chan me ayudo mucho  
  
Naiko: Claro, dime ¿Qué te pareció la forma en que te lo envíe?  
  
Mimi: Pues no estuvo mal, me agrado bastante, eso me ayudo mucho ^^  
  
Naiko: Bueno, Mimi, estoy para servirte, tal vez no tenga la mejor ortografía, pero el diccionario de Encarta me ayudo mucho  
  
Mimi: Lo sé, bueno, ¿Qué te pareció?  
  
Naiko: Interesante, pero..¿Remus tiene el cabello color café-gris? Me encanta ese lobo ^^UU  
  
Mimi: ¬¬ Déjame ser..bueno, mejor le dejamos ahí, espero que les haya y me dejen reviews ^^, también uno para Naiko, por ser una buena beta.  
  
Naiko: No digas eso Mimi  
  
Mimi: Solo es la verdad, entonces, nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo :p 


End file.
